


Augmented: The Deliverer

by fsf99



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fsf99/pseuds/fsf99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After saving humanity on Panchaea, Adam returns to Detroit, only to find another task thrust upon him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Augmented: The Deliverer

**Author's Note:**

> I had made this before Mankind Divided was announced, so once that game releases, this entire fic just won't make sense anymore. Also, this is really, really short. I'll do my best to have more in the next chapters.

As the helicopter touched down outside Sarif Industries, the city of Detroit was abuzz. The year is 2027, and a series of events leading up to a massive case of insanity in Augs had started a full-blown riot, nearly a war, between the police and any citizens against augmentations. They had all lost family, friends, and coworkers to this insanity, and they wanted answers. A multitude of people were swarming outside the gates to Sarif Industries, caught in a deadlock against the police and security, and so everyone glued their eyes to the massive television screens surrounding the black and orange high rise. They all heard the voice of the man who would change the world.

Adam Jensen, Sarif’s head of security and recently savior of mankind, stepped out of the helicopter. Since the helipad was on the opposite side of the building, he did not know anything that was currently happening on the other side of the structure. His black trench coat was flapping about in the wind, revealing his body armor and exoskeletal augmentations underneath. His retractable glasses were shielding his eyes from the smog and debris not uncommon in Detroit, but increased by the rioting. His mind was muddled, and his augment heart beating quickly, yet it all dissipated as the heli’s door opened, and out stepped Faridah Malik.

Before Jensen had headed to Panchaea to solve the problem ailing the world and stop the mysterious group that planned to dominate it, he had made a stop at Hengsha Island. Or, rather, a stop was made for him in the form of the jetcopter being shot down, forcing Jensen to use almost all of his strength, charge, and endurance to rescue Malik from the men ready to kill her. After securing a safe return for her, he left to discover where exactly his girlfriend, Megan Reed, had been taken to six months prior. But that was all over now. He hoped.

“How are you holding up, Malik?” Jensen asked, discreetly running diagnostics using his eye augmentations. This was simply to see if Malik’s mental status was still up to par.

“Jensen, I’d suggest you stop running your eyes over me like that unless you want to be hit in the one area you don’t have armor.” Malik grinned, demonstrating that she was only kidding, yet Jensen did not smile, simply stating that it was a check-up. Malik sighed, turning to perform her daily maintenance on her ride. However, since her normal “baby” was laying in a Chinese junkyard, she was now working overtime to tune up her new one, which was essentially a carbon copy of the last one, minus her own personal modifications.

Jensen walked up the ladder, stepping through the glass doors of the building leading to the cafe and main area. What he saw surprised him. At least fifteen employees, one in a janitor suit, were watching the television. Jensen looked and noticed that the footage was of him, of what he sent out to the world from Panchaea, explaining the “true” cause of this disaster: The Purity First terrorist group. The world evidently seemed to believe it, because everybody knew that no lies would come from the great Eliza Cassan! As Jensen walked around the cafe, the janitor turned and saw him.

“It’s Jensen!” he cried, instantly drawing everyone’s attention to the man in black, walking along. Every person in there, regardless of whether they liked him or not, moved over to him in a hurry, thanking him, praising him, celebrating him. Jensen’s CASIE augment was off the charts, detecting a massive rise in compassion, celebration. HE excused himself and continued, stepping through the doors into the main area, on the first floor, where he avoided everyone he could and headed to his office, where someone was waiting.

“Hello there, Jensen.”

“Pritchard? I shouldn’t be surprised.” Jensen shook the hand of Francis Pritchard, Sarif Industries’ tech genius, and the man that, without whom, Jensen would never had survived his quest. Pritchard smiled at him, then quickly returned to his normally serious face, pulling out his phone.

“I’m afraid we don’t have much time,” he mumbled, as he looked through his phone frantically, “Everyone wants to see you, but we have a bigger threat occurring that may need our attention. But before that, you should see your admiring audience.”

Jensen was confused. “Audience? What the hell are you talking about, Francis?”

Pritchard snatched the television remote from the table and turned on Jensen’s corner TV. Picus Net came on, showing the celebrating masses in Detroit, Hengsha, Montreal, and just about every major city in the world. Adam’s face was everywhere, and there were massive demonstrations against Purity First. Pritchard clapped Adam on the shoulder.

“You’re a hero, Jensen. You’re ushering in mankind’s new age.”


End file.
